


retrograde orbit

by orca_mandaeru



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Sex, God/humans, Intersex, M/M, Magic, Oviposition, Public Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: high priests san and taeyong carry out a summoning ritual togetherakalots and lots of tentacles, everywhere
Relationships: Choi San/Lee Taeyong, Choi San/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Choi San/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 21
Kudos: 241





	retrograde orbit

**Author's Note:**

> unedited and posted at 3am so pls forgive for any mistakes jdskflj

The planet’s beautiful surface stretches out below San’s feet, reds and purples of trees and lakes flashing underneath the transparent floor of the transport pod. It’s so rarely that he gets to see the planet like this. Not for lack of want, but he’s just so busy most of the time, one of the only three High Priests on the entire little planet. Most of his time is monopolized by the people, constant requests for one thing or another, and that’s not even considering the amount of time he needs to spend in worship and meditation. 

But it’s not like this is a luxury trip, either. The Weathermen of the Capital have predicted quite confidently a long, terrible drought, serious enough that their stores will be pathetically inadequate. This is where High Priests like San become absolutely essential. He’s going to summon a god. However, no matter how powerful San is, he can’t do it alone. That’s why he’s here, on his way to the Capital, to meet Lee Taeyong. 

San can’t deny he’s a little nervous. He’s relatively new to this, even though his natural power is off the charts. And while there’s no official hierarchy, Taeyong is basically the leader of the Priests, with his nearly limitless power, beauty, and connection to the gods. San’s never met him before, but still, the knowledge of the ritual they must perform makes him shiver. Not in fear, but anticipation.

They want to get the ritual done as quickly as possible, summon the harvest god and offer up sacrifice for sustenance through the drought. Formalities and welcoming will come after the danger has passed, so San is already all dressed up in his ritual gear, body bare but for the sheer silks draped artfully over him, ankles, neck, and wrist tinkling with the amount of dazzling jewelry he has, intricate silver chains criss-crossing his stomach looking stark against his pastel blue skin. 

In his hands is the pouch that contains the divine stone talisman that he’s been instructed to safehold, waiting until it’s activated with one of its sister stones. Yunho, his loyal temple guard, is sitting down, intently typing, most likely communicating with the officials of Taeyong’s temple. He looks up at San, smiling warmly. “This is the first time you’re doing a ritual in front of so many people, right? Are you worried?” 

San loves the way Yunho looks at him. It’s not without desire, practically no one’s is, but his motivations are so much more. The people of the city will look upon him and his fellow as gods in their own right, adoring and yearning desperately for what they can’t have. San doesn’t mind it, he’s willing to be a symbol in order to bring about prosperity for all. He shakes his head, earrings and circlet jingling a little with the movement. “No, it’s gonna be fine, I know it. I’m kind of excited, actually.” 

Yeah, the thought of a public ritual is actually… very appealing, in a way. San doesn’t admit it often, it shouldn’t be the center of his reasons, but the thought of adoring eyes looking upon him as he carries out the intensely personal and pleasurable act of ritual gets to him in a way few things do. 

Yunho nods, reaching out to take San’s hand. San takes it and squeezes, thankful for the warmth. “You’re going to be amazing, San, like you always are.” 

San giggles, patting Yunho’s hand. “You’re so sweet, Yunho, thank you.” 

The silence between them is completely comfortable for the rest of the journey, San taking the time to meditate a little, sinking into that familiar sensation of being able to feel the whispers and presence of his gods just past the barrier of his conscious mind. 

It’s in no time at all that the transport car arrives at the Capital's bustling station. There’s an entourage of neatly attired guards waiting for them, each carrying magic-infused force shields creating a little blocked-off dome of protection. San steps out of the pod onto the platform, smiling slightly shyly at the hundreds of citizens craning their necks to get a good look at him. 

Yunho steps out behind him and the guards move them briskly, taking care to separate them from the crush of bodies. San appreciates it, but it’s a little bit unnecessary. Back in his hometown, there was nothing like this, San reveled in the feeling of being pressed in with all of humanity, reminded of what he was entrusted to protect. 

It must be different in the Capital, though. Rules are different, there’s more than ten times the population of his own town. There isn’t the luxury of a smaller, more comfortable town-wide accountability. Not only is there more crime in the Capital, but Taeyong is the most connected to the gods in all of living memory. Anything happening to him would be devastating for the health of the entire continent. 

Personally, San thinks Taeyong is close enough to the gods that nothing could ever harm him, ever. It’s fascinating. Many other Head Priests San has met in his life, have had a certain type of connection with their gods. Friendly, but distant, representative of the gap between who they are, the immense difference in their power. The current Head Priests are unique in that they’re all pretty close to the gods. 

San himself is… particularly close to Wooyoung, god of thunderstorms. But even then, their connection is not something alike to that two humans could. Wooyoung is too otherworldly, too wild with the taste of saltwater on his lips and lightning in his eyes. That doesn’t mean San doesn’t care for him deeply, but not in the unabashedly tender way that he hears tales of Taeyong’s connection. Maybe he’ll be able to see that firsthand, in just a little while.

Very soon, in fact. The little entourage only stops once, briefly, to greet the Governor. A full welcome, feast, and celebration will be in order after the ritual is completed. Now, San is simply taken along through the winding highways and channels of the beautiful, slick steel city, all the way out to the edge of the grasslands at the city limits. 

It’s empty of people still, a raised platform in the middle of the open area layered simply with thick blankets and nothing else. There’s a figure sitting on the edge of the platform, legs kicking back and forth. The guards pause and look to San. He smiles at them and thanks them for their consideration, letting them know they can disperse now. Yunho stays for a moment, tilting his head questioningly. San leans up on his toes and slings his arms around his neck, jewelry jingling with the quick hug. “Go,” he says softly. “I’ll be fine. Have fun watching us,” he winks, and Yunho’s eyes widen, cheeks red. 

San smiles sweetly and gently pushes him away. He’s sworn to celibacy apart from ritual and connection with his gods, so hopefully this public affair will help Yunho release some of that unbridled desire he’s been building up for so long. 

Now, to finally meet Taeyong. 

The hem of the silk loosely looped around San’s hips just barely swings above the ground, his bare feet indenting the dew-soaked grass. The closer he gets, the clearer he sees Taeyong, but it’s not just that. As he breathes in he can taste the power on the back of his tongue, almost clogging his senses it’s so potent. That is the mark of a claim. Some god, and a powerful one, in fact, is very invested in him. 

San grins and hauls himself up on the platform, sitting next to Taeyong, who smiles bright and open. Now, San meets a lot of beautiful people. All the gods are absolutely gorgeous in their own ways, outside of human comprehension, but Taeyong is still enough to make him pause for a moment. Mostly because San can see into him, can faintly connect to the magic that sings deep through his veins and feel what a pure soul he has. 

They don’t really need to talk too much. They already know each other’s souls, and that’s a kind of intense knowledge that could never come from normal human interactions. But it’s still nice. Taeyong’s eyes are wide, sweet but solemn somehow, and they crinkle up at the edges when he smiles. His voice is just as sweet, high and lilting most of the time and dipping down into a unique low, gravely tone sometimes. 

Oh, San is going to love carrying out this ritual with him. He can’t wait to get his hands on him, figure out what makes his voice go highest, see how well Taeyong can work his own magic on him. 

“So,” San says in a lull in their idle chatter. “I know we’re summoning a harvest god. Which one?” 

Taeyong’s eyes go wide, cheeks heating up. Bingo. He rubs the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. “Ah, you can probably feel him on me, right?” San nods, leaning forwards eagerly. Taeyong sighs wistfully, staring out into space. “He likes it when I call him Johnny. He’s, um… actually the most powerful harvest god around, I think? He seems so human, though, San, you can’t even believe how sweet he is--” Taeyong catches himself rambling, clamping his mouth shut and blushing. 

San stares at him fondly. “Oh, you’ve got it bad, huh?” He’s not jealous, or even envious of the love Taeyong shares with his god. Just a little wistful, in a way. He’s too busy and apart from the world to have a lasting relationship with a normal human, but he’s also never met a god he felt he could really connect with. All in the line of work, however, and it’s a worthy sacrifice to help thousands of people. 

Taeyong nods, accepting. "You're going to meet him soon enough, though." San can't wait, honestly, especially for the ritual. Alone, a High Priest can speak or even summon a god for casual purposes, but the moment a serious request like this is involved, an offering is required. usually, the currency they deal in is sexual pleasure, singing through the connection Priests have with their gods, infusing them with energy to fulfill whatever requests they might need.

San scans over Taeyong's body, draped and outlined in delicate lace as San's is in chains. Taeyong catches his eye, knowing where his thoughts are wandering, leaning over and taking his hand, thumb rubbing over his knuckles. "So," he starts, dark eyes locked on San's. "This is a pretty big request we're making. This is going to be intense."

San swallows and nods. The biggest request he's made was when a sickness swept through his town, not life-threatening, but still serious. In return for their health, Seonghwa, god of prosperity, had pinned San down on his altar and fucked him for hours, until he could barely remember who he was anymore.

Food for an entire country for an entire season was a much bigger request than that. San shivers with anticipation, blinking at Taeyong. Their souls resound on the same frequency as he leans in, getting a taste for the sweet softness of his companion's lips. Taeyong's touch is so soft, fingers sliding down San's cheek, mouth moving lazy and slow against him. It's nice to have this little bit of soft connection before it'll all be go, go, go, attempting to wring as much pleasure out of each other's bodies as possible.

In fact, it must be almost time. People are starting to gather around the area, blocked from coming too close by the guards. The bright blue sun is low in the sky, the shining beacon of the glowing city illuminating the field.

The Governor strides forward, smiling genially at the two of them. "Ready, boys? Looks like it's going to be a long night for you two."

Taeyong laughs lightly, absolutely radiant. His voice is soft and innocent, words anything but. "Enjoy the show, alright?"

The Governor laughs heartily, winking exaggeratedly. "Oh, I'm sure we all will. Get yourselves ready now, the time is coming." He tips his hat and leaves, and the two High Priests look at each other. San reaches down into the tiny pocket sewn into the underside of his silks, taking out his summoning stone. He's never had to use it before, it's useless without one of its sister stones, taken out for the largest of summonings.

It's sizeable but not excessively so, about six inches long and an inch and a half wide, engraved with intricate carved grooves as well as a pattern of raised stone. The magical potential of it hums in the air, practically begging for someone to infuse it with energy until it's bursting with charge.

Taeyong pulls out his matching stone, the design similar but slightly different. The magic hanging in the air is potent, seeping into San's bones and sparking a fire deep in his blood. His heartbeat thumps steadily in his ears, body thrumming with the desire to just get into it.

Tearing his eyes away from Taeyong, San is surprised to see how the landscape has changed. The guards have receded back all the way almost to a couple dozen feet away from the platform, hundreds and hundreds of people shoving each other to get a better view.

San turns to Taeyong in awe, who wiggles his eyebrows and smiles at him. "We'd better put on a good show, then." San nods and stands up, marveling at the way the crowd quiets down immediately. He can see Yunho in the front rows, eyes wide.

Taeyong stands up next to him, intertwining their hands together. He clears his throat and smiles, obviously practiced with speaking to the city like this. "Welcome, citizens of our dear city!" His voice sounds different like this, more assured and confident. "Times of hardships are coming for all of us. Food will be scarce, the ground will be barren. However, hope is not lost. The gods will answer our call! Today, your High Priests will help secure a better future for us all." He breathes out, thankful for having gotten through that with no mistakes, and then squeezes San expectantly.

San nods and turns to the crowd himself. Normally, it would be pretty nerve-wracking to speak in front of so many people, but now, the magic is singing through his veins and infusing him with new confidence." Here in front of you, we shall summon a god and offer up sacrifice for the prosperity of us all." He bows and the crowd erupts into claps. it's invigorating, all the people with all their attention on them. All those eyes, desire, anticipation, and curiosity burning into them.

San breathes in and turns to Taeyong, unreleased energy buzzing under his skin. "Let's start?"

Taeyong nods and steps closer, close enough that San can feel his soft breath fanning across the space between them. Taeyong reaches out first, gently running the fabric of San's silk semi-skirt between his fingers. San's breath catches in his throat, staying still and letting the other High Priest undo the only bit of clothes he has on.

The silk falls to the ground, leaving San bare except for his jewelry. San sighs and lets his tentacles unfurl from his body under Taeyong's hungry gaze. They naturally seek out the other man's heat, light laender appendages curiously wandering over Taeyong's chest. They slip down under the hem of the pretty lace shorts that's all he's wearing. Taeyong maintains eye contact as San's tentacles peel them off, revealing his own pretty pink tentacles.

They meet each other in the middle, both shuddering as their tentacles explore each other, curling and sliding together. Taeyong's eyes are lidded, mouth hanging slightly open. San swallows and tries to get back on track. He holds up his stone activator, feeling the stone warm under his palm. "Put it in for me?" he requests, voice slightly breathy already.

Taeyong's eyes are even darker now, nodding slowly and taking it with one of his human hands. His strong tentacles wrap around San's bare legs and waist, easily lifting him up off the ground and suspending him in the air, leaning him back and gently spreading his legs apart. San squirms, feeling so exposed out in the open like this, staring up at the stars.

Arousal is throbbing through him, making him wiggle and tense even more as Taeyong's human hands slide up his thighs, staring at the pink slit between his legs, under his tentacles. He slides one finger against him, admiring the slick that coats his skin as San moans and shakes. Fuck, it's been so long since someone other than himself touched him like this.

Thankfully, Taeyong doesn't tease him for much longer, easily fucks two fingers into his dripping hole before pulling them out and lining the stone talisman up. San relishes in the feeling of being completely controlled and restrained, unable to move as the thick stone eases into him inch by inch until it's fully seated inside of him. San moans quietly under his breath, head tossing back and forth, clenching around the thick fullness. Shit. He can feel the magic of his pleasure already seeping into the talisman, the energy feeding back into his body and continuing the cycle.

San pants and blinks, trying to focus a little again. His turn now. Taeyong gently puts him down and San presses forward into his space, legs a little unsteady with the sweet sensation of his walls nice and stretched around something hard and heavy. Taeyong's teeth are digging into his plump bottom lip, and oh, San wants to devour him.

He grabs Taeyong's talisman out of his hand and kisses him, biting down on those pretty lips. Taeyong sighs and melts into him, using his tentacles to press their bodies fully together. San pulls back and grins at him, sliding down to scrape his teeth down his smooth chest, lips brushing over one of his nipples, the same shade of dusty pink as his tentacles. It's barely a brush but Taeyong whines and arches into it, squeezing San close. Oh, he's sensitive. That's something to employ later, though, he's got something to do right now.

His tentacles support Taeyong's back, gently moving his legs over San's shoulders. He really is so pretty, the pink tint of his tentacles continuing down to the soft skin of his slit. San reaches down and spreads him open, licking a broad stripe against him and reveling in the sweet taste of his slick. He could stay here and eat him out forever, honestly, but his first priority should be the ritual. So he reluctantly pulls away, pressing the other stone talisman into him slow and steady. The second it's fully inside of them both of them feel it, the magic of them both connecting and humming into life.

San curses under his breath, leaning his head against Taeyong's quivering thighs. Alright. Now's the time they can really go all-out, pour all the sexual energy they can into the talisman until it's enough to call a god down. Honestly, this is the hardest part of it all, though, because through all of this they're not allowed to cum. That's saved as sacrifice for when their god gets their hands on them. 

San stares up at Taeyong's slack face, maintaining eye contact as he nuzzles up to just under where the mass of tentacles sprout from, focusing on the little nub of a tentacle slightly lower than the rest of them, only around an inch long. San licks his lips and dives in, wasting no time in wrapping his lips around the nub. Taeyong's body convulses against him, his little mewls so sweet as his hands fly down to tangle in San's hair.

The prickles of the tugs on his scalp make San clench around the weight inside of him, Taeyong sensing his reaction and yanking his head closer to lick more against him. He can feel their energy pouring into the talismans, so much but just not enough. San pulls back, moving up to quiet Taeyong's disappointed whine with his own mouth.

His tentacles support him on the ground, positioning him above Taeyong's body in the air. He looks like a feast, laid out and debauched, lips red and slick both above and below. They're both acutely feeling every pulse of arousal echoing through their bodies and the talismans, pushing their desire higher and higher.

One of Taeyong's tentacles wander to San's mouth, easily letting him slide it in and sucking softly. San lowers himself down until their bodies are pressed together in a long, hot line, legs intertwined, angled so that their slits press together, sticky and hot between them. the feeling shudders through them both, grinding together hard and frantic. San sucks on the tentacle in his mouth, moans muffled, tears nearly springing to his eyes at how fucking good it feels to rub himself off against his senior.

San reaches up with his human hands to rub over Taeyong's nipples, watching as his eyes roll back in his head, body twitching in San's hold. Their smallest tentacles slide together and the pleasure shoots through them in a chain reaction, it's so intense, doing it again and again before San manages to force himself away. Taeyong blinks at him blearily, questioning. "Was gonna cum," San pants, body still teetering on the edge of climax.

Taeyong nods and his eyelids flutter as he breathes in, trying to cool himself down a little. San can feel how close they are to activation, right on the edge of filling their energy up to the brim. San gently lowers himself back against Taeyong's body, hissing at how incredibly good it instantly feels. He really just wants to rub against Taeyong until he cums, but he grits his teeth and holds off, his tentacles sliding all over Taeyong's body with a vengeance.

Right as he thinks he won't be able to hold himself back anymore, he feels it, the way the talismans inside of them are glowing blue, starting to shake. San just waits for the next moment when he can feel a divine presence before he lets himself go, a raw groan torn from his throat as the thick stone inside of him starts to vibrate. His whole body quivers as he finally cums, eyes squeezing shut as it pumps through him.

It lasts for what seems like forever, until he relaxes back against his own tentacles' hold, satisfied. It's only then that his eyes flutter back open, a chill running through him. It's not fear, just reality hitting him, and a little shiver of anticipation. The divine power is overwhelming, radiating from the figure towering over them. The god stands a little over nine feet tall, wide and intimidating. But he looks probably the most human out of any god San has met, with warm, honey brown eyes and matching hair, wearing a simple tunic made of coarse fabric similar to the ones the farm workers wear. There's still absolutely no mistaking what he is, however, with the sheer amount of oppressive presence surrounding him.

San suddenly realizes how destroyed he looks right now, tongue lolling out of his mouth, his own slick coating his thighs. He's not embarrassed, rather the contrary. Maybe, just maybe, he's got a thing for the clear ability gods have to obliterate him at any moment. He picks himself up slowly and glances to his side at Taeyong, whose cheeks are flushed bright red from exertion and emotion, eyes wide as he stares up at his god.

San tips forward, still weak, and bows low, just in case. This god is one of the most powerful he's come across, after all, a little extra respect is never a bad thing. He feels it as the god shrinks himself to a more manageable six and a half feet tall, a hand gently tilting San's chin up. He looks up to see a wide smile on the god's handsome face, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he rakes his eyes hungrily over San's body. "Hello, Choi San. You can call me Johnny."

San gulps a little, feeling pathetically affected by the god's energy. It doesn't go unnoticed, and Johnny doesn't bother to wait for an answer before he's turning to Taeyong. "Hey," is all he says, but there's so much fondness in his tone it's almost overwhelming. Taeyong shifts back and forth, obviously still incredibly on edge. It's obvious in his eyes that all he wants to do is surge forward and fall into his god's arms, but formalities come first.

"Welcome, my god, and thank you for gracing us with your presence," Taeyong says, voice thick and rough. Johnny rolls his eyes good-naturedly but lets him continue. "I represent the people of the Capitol,"

"And I the countryside," San interjects,

"--who have come to you with a request. Please, grace your people with the gift of sustenance through these times of hardship." Taeyong gets through it all, satisfied at having remembered all his lines.

Johnny stands, feeling taller than his current height, looking out over the audience that San had almost forgotten about. "I accept your request on behalf of our people, High Priests," he says, voice louder than any human could make it. Then he shakes his head slightly and turns back to the two of them. "Now, for the offerings."

San shudders at the words, body already heating up again with the magic seeping through him. They gravitate to the deity like moths to a light, waiting with baited breath to see what's about to happen. Johnny steps forward, each step with an earthquake's impact. The illusion of his human form ripples, enormous, thick black tentacles materializing in the air. San and Taeyong's look like noodles compared to them, and wow, maybe San likes the contrast a little too much.

"Will you offer yourselves up to me?" the god says, quiet and personal. San can't accept quick enough, and Taeyong does as well, a tone of desperation in his voice.

The second they accept, there's a net of strong tentacles wrapping around all four of San's limbs and lifting him feet into the air. He gasps, muscles tensing. His own tentacles wrap around the pitch black ones, so weak in comparison. His legs are held apart with ease, only able to watch as multiple more dexterous tentacles slide up his inner thighs.

San looks over at Taeyong, who's getting the same treatment, maintaining eye contact as the tentacles finally touch him where he wants, sliding over his sensitive nub. They aren't going soft, and San is still a little overstimulated, the burning pleasure of too much reducing him to broken little whimpers in a matter of seconds. No matter how much he squirms he can't move, can't get away, built up more and more with no break.

It's only a few minutes before he's cumming for the second time, even more intense than the first, mind whiting out for a long moment as he shakes in the god's hold. When his eyes flutter open again it's to Taeyong's ecstasy-stricken face, looking absolutely rapturous like this. San blearily looks to the side at Johnny, who looks even less human now, smile a little too wide and gaze ravenous.

The tentacles rubbing against San don't let up, tears springing to his eyes from the overstimulation but still begging for more. Any control he had in the beginning of this is gone, he can't do anything but hang in the air and let himself be manhandled and used whatever way the deity wants.

And then more tentacles wander ever further below, stroking over his slit and getting coated in his slick, dipping in to wrap around the stone talisman still inside of him. After all the squirming San is too tired to even more, only whimpering softly at the sensation that racks through him as the god shallowly fucks the stone back into him a few times before finally taking it out.

He gets barely any warning before a whole thick tentacle is shoving inside of him, filling his body up more than anything he's felt before, doubling up on itself and moving dexterously inside of him. San nearly chokes on his own saliva, more tears slipping from his eyes, teetering on the edge of pain and feeling so much his brain can't even process it. His voice is cracking on every moan, ragged by how loud he's been practically screaming this entire time.

The tentacle inside him fucks him fast and hard, his entire body being dragged back and forth in the air with the force of it. It rubs hard against the sensitive spot inside of him and San cries out, eyes flying open and searching for something else to hold on to. Taeyong's even more bound up, two tentacles fucking him at the same time as others make a pretty picture wrapping around his stomach and neck.

As if reading his mind the appendages holding him nudges him forward until San and Taeyong meet in the middle, lips sloppily meeting in the middle, faces wet with tears and spit. Everything is in a haze now, all the sensation blurring together and turning his awareness to mush.

He does notice it when the tentacle inside of him slides out, leaving him feeling disconcertingly empty. He blinks, vision taking a moment to clear before he registers the mass of tentacles cloaked in shadow around Johnny's waist part, revealing two thick, shorter appendages, shot through with streaks of purple along the black. San whines for it, already too used to being stretched to the brim. A low chuckle comes from above him, and suddenly he's being turned around, facing the crowd for the first time since this all started.

San is way too far gone to feel any sort of embarrassment that hundreds of people are watching him get destroyed, too preoccupied with the way he's being speared back on Johnny's foreign cock. He didn't expect how hot it would be, temperature-wise, pulsing hard in a steady rhythm.

He can barely keep his eyes open, definitely drooling at this point, the view of dozens of wide-eyed faces staring at him blurring in front of him. he feels a hand grasping against his, turns and meets Taeyong's eyes again, intertwining their fingers together. The tendrils are back to rub against the outside of his slit and it's all too much, overwhelming him again.

San cums for the third time as the god shoves all the way inside him for the last time, tipped over by the feeling of liquid pumping into his stomach, an excess of slick splattering out of him and onto the soaked ground. There's so much spurting inside of him, enough that he can already feel the way his stomach is bulging outwards.

And then he feels it, more than just liquid being shot inside of him, some things that feel solid and round, almost like... eggs? It feels fucking great, anyway, each one making him feel even more full and weighted down. San can't seem to stop cumming, his whole body clenching and unclenching with the waves of pleasure crashing through him.

He must black out for a second, because when his eyes open again, he's slumped on the ground, Taeyong's limp figure in front of him, the overwhelming godly energy gone. Fuck, he feels so heavy, staring down at himself, the enormous bump in his stomach, the way he can genuinely feel the things shifting around in front of him.

There's probably a lot he should be thinking about right now, but there's still absolutely nothing but static in his brain right now, so he just gives up and relaxes against the ground. He can deal with everything later, arm flopping over to search for Taeyong's hand in triumph. They both deserve a second of rest, their job here is done.

**Author's Note:**

> i am... very proud of this unexpectedly sdfjlkfj  
> small note the things now inside of san are not eggs theyre magical seeds to plant for the harvest LMAO
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
